dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Surviving Sydney Cove characters
on the cover of the UK edition of Surviving Sydney Cove]]All the characters that appear in Surviving Sydney Cove by Goldie Alexander. Main characters Elizabeth Harvey Elizabeth "Lizzie" Harvey (born c. 1777)Transported, Goldie Alexander, page 46 was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Harvey, and older sister of Edward. After her parents' deaths, Lizzie went to London to work as a miliner's apprentice. She was falsely accused of stealing and sent to Newgate Prison, where she became friends with Sarah Burke. They were transported to Sydney Cove, Australia to carry out the rest of their sentences. Lizzie and Sarah worked for Henry Dodd, until James Russell asked Lizzie to be Emily's caretaker. Supporting characters Emily Russell Emily Mary Russell (September 1785 – May 29, 1790)Transported, Goldie Alexander, pages 165-166 was the daughter of James and Mary, and younger sister of Winston Russell. She had a weak heart and suffered from shortness of breath. Emily first met Lizzie, when she saved Emily from Simple Sam. Lizzie became Emily's caretaker and rarely left Emily's side during the following months. She fell ill suddenly in May 1790 and died a couple of days later. James Russell James Russell was a military surgeon working in and around Sydney Cove in 1790. He was the husband of Mary, and father of Elizabeth, Winston, and Emily Russell. His elder daughter was killed in Cornwall, and his wife and youngest son passed away on the way to Sydney. He was very protective towards Emily, and insisted that Lizzie stay with her at all times. After the death of his youngest daughter, James returned to England with his son. Sarah Burke Sarah Burke was Elizabeth's friend and mother figure. As a baby, her mother placed Sarah in an orphanage. In her adult life, she worked in a playhouse and married an abusive man, whom she stabbed to protect herself. She was sent to Newgate Prison, where she met Lizzie. Sarah gave birth to a stillborn baby, while waiting to be transported to Sydney Cove. She and Lizzie worked as housekeepers for Henry Dodd in Rose Hill. Sarah treated Lizzie like she was her own daughter. Winston Russell Winston Russell was a marine stationed in Rose Hill, until being transferred to Sydney Cove. His family traveled with him to Australia, including his father and younger sister, Emily. However, his mother passed away during the long journey. Several years earlier, his older sister, Elizabeth was murdered. He first met Lizzie, when he traded his journal for twp onions. Later, Winston had a hard time trusting her, but eventually opened up to her and became her friend. Before leaving for England, he promised Lizzie that he would deliver her diary to her brother. Minor characters *'Abel Flush' was a seaman. His significant other was Margaret Stewart. They met Lizzie and the Russell family, while on their way to Rose Hill. *'Baneelon', a native to Australia, who worked as a servant for Governor Phillip. *'Mistress Bowen', Lizzie's neighbor in Cranham. She helped Lizzie's mother give birth to Edward. *'Daisy' was Mrs. Harvey's milk cow. Lizzie often dreamed about her milk, while starving in Sydney Cove. *'Elizabeth Russell' (June 15, 1772—?)Transported, Goldie Alexander, page 155 was the first child of Mary and James. She lived with her family in Cornwall, England, where she was kidnapped and murdered by the "village idiot". *'Edward Harvey' (born c. 1780)Transported, Goldie Alexander, page 143 was Elizabeth's younger brother and the son of Mr. and Mrs. Harvey. After his parents' deaths, he was sent to live with his aunt Flossie. *'Flossie' was Mrs. Harvey's younger sister. She took in Edward, when her sister passed away. *'George Grainger' was the husband of Jane. Mr. Harvey leased his land from George. *'Mr. and Mrs. Harvey' were the parents of Elizabeth and Edward. He worked as a farmer and she was a dressmaker. They passed away of influenza. *'Henry Dodd' was Elizabeth's and Sarah's master, who employed them to take care of his house. He worked for Governor Phillip, before settling in Rose Hill. *'Mistress Herricks' was a convict living in Rose Hill with her children, including Johnny. *'Isabella Lawson' sailed with Lizzie on the Lady Penrhyn. She was friends with Jane Chapman. *'Isabella Rosson' was a teacher, who taught the children of Sydney Cove. *'Jane' was a housekeeper for Henry Dodd, who replaced Lizzie. *'Jane Chapman' was a friend of Isabella Lawson. She had a "weakness for rum," but was a kind person. *'Jane Grainger' was the husband of George. Mrs. Harvey worked as her dressmaker. *'Johnny Herricks' (born April 1790)Transported, Goldie Alexander, page 30 was Mistress Herricks' youngest child. *'Lieutenant Maxwell' was a military stationed at the south head of Port Jackson. *'Margaret Stewart' was a convict and the significant other of Abel Flush. She gave birth on one of the convict ships, but the baby passed away shortly later. At the time of meeting Lizzie, Margaret was pregnant again. Lizzie promised to teach her how to read someday, before saying goodbye. *'Mary Clarke' was a miliner, who hired Lizzie and Nancy Parke as apprentices. She accused Lizzie of stealing without proof and took her to the police. *'Mary RussellTransported, Goldie Alexander, page 84 was James' wife, and the mother of Elizabeth, Winston, and Emily. She passed away on the way to Sydney Cove. Her family was deeply affected by her death. *'Nancy Parke was Mary Clarke's apprentice. She most likely stole the dress that Lizzie was accused of. Mary quit being apprentice and opened a tavern with Silas. *'Doctor Nelson' was a parson in Cranham, who taught Lizzie how to write. *'Patch' was a horse, who helped the Russell family travel from Rose Hill to Sydney Cove. *'Governor Phillip' was the leader of the Sydney Cove settlement. He was good friends with Henry Dodd. *'Lieutenant Ross' was a whiny military officer that Governor Phillip sent to live on Norfolk Island. The island was actually a good source of food. *'Sally Tomkins', a woman, who ran an orphanage that Sarah Burke stayed at during her childhood. *'Simple Sam' (died May 26, 1790)Transported, Goldie Alexander, page 158 was a convict and former counterfeiter, who was transported to Sydney Cove. He was badly beaten by the prison officer at Newgate Prison, leaving him mentally disabled. Sam was falsely accused of kidnapping a child and hanged by an angry crowd. *'Silas' was Mary Clarke's servant. He helped Nancy Parke steal and later opened a tavern with the money. *'Old Tom' was Henry Dodd's servant. His daily work consisted of planting vegetables and tending to the garden. He was not fond of his fellow convicts. *'Uriah Smalls', a young boy, who lived in Rose Hill with mother and brother. *'Lieutenant William Collins' was a military officer that Lizzie and the Russell family encountered on the way to Sydney Cove. *'Lieutenant William Dawes', a military officer, who studied the southern stars. He worked at an observatory built in Sydney Cove and enjoyed having visitors. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Australian Story Category:My Australian Story characters Category:My Story characters Category:My Story Category:Surviving Sydney Cove Category:Surviving Sydney Cove characters